Memories
by xCrystal92x
Summary: ONE SHOT. Krolia and Keith are still on their mission to find the special Quintessence, but those beams of light keep dragging up old memories that leave Keith feeling a bit uneasy.


"Watch out, here it comes again!" Krolia's words made Keith tense and attempt to brace himself against the beam of light that continued to pull memories from both himself and his mother.

* * *

Keith gripped tightly to Shiro's waist, settling himself on the back of the bike. "You're sure this is allowed, right?"

Shiro chuckled as he glanced back at Keith, a soft smile adorning his features. "Yes, I'm sure." He reached back, giving a gentle tug at Keith's helmet to make sure it was on properly, before turning back. "Alright, you ready to go?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" Shiro's words of comfort visibly relaxed the younger male, and he just tightened his grip on Shiro's shirt to make sure he wouldn't get thrown off.

Shiro started the bike up, taking one last glance at Keith to make sure he was on safely, before he set off. Slower at first, testing the waters, before speeding up more so long as Keith voiced no complaints.

Keith tensed up again as Shiro started the bike, but as they started speeding up, he visibly relaxed even further. This wasn't so bad. In fact, it was quite enjoyable, and he soon lifted his head from where he'd buried it against Shiro's back to stare up at the night sky. He had never ridden on a bike before, but this was really good. A grin soon formed on his lips, and he let a laugh leave him.

Shiro couldn't help another chuckle as he heard Keith laugh. He had a feeling the other would enjoy this, given his slightly rebellious nature. And he was right. Keith was loving every minute of this little adventure.

* * *

Keith let out a panting gasp as he felt himself drop to one knee. That had been a memory of the first time Shiro had ever done something like that with him. One of his first precious memories with him.

Krolia stayed silent for a moment, watching her son, before deciding to ask. "Keith, was that the Shiro you always speak fondly of?"

Hearing his mother's voice threw him off a little, and he looked up at her. Hesitating briefly, he gave a tiny nod, but didn't say anything else on the matter currently. He still felt a tad overwhelmed after the memories that were being pulled from them, for them both to see and experience together.

Krolia gently helped her son back to his feet, before they managed to travel a bit further in, making only slight progress before the beam of light returned. Keith gritted his teeth in preparation, but he still didn't want to relive anymore memories.

* * *

"Kerberos?" Keith's eyebrows knitted together as Shiro explained to him about the mission. He'd heard Shiro talk about it before, but he'd always pushed it aside hoping it wasn't anything more than just talk. He didn't want Shiro to go, not really. But he couldn't be that selfish.

"Yeah, they chose me to go, Keith! It shouldn't take longer than a few months, so wait for me okay?" Shiro had that big, stupid, adorable puppy like grin on his face as he excitedly told Keith all about it.

Keith hated that look. Because he could never truly be honest when Shiro had that look on his face, could never be selfish when he looked like that. "That's great." He forced a small smile, hoped it would convince Shiro. "Congratulations!"

Inside, however, Keith felt crushed. His best friend and almost mentor was leaving him on his own, even if it was for just a few months. How would he cope?

"Keith?"

Keith started, looking back up at Shiro as he snapped out of his thoughts, and swallowed slightly at the concerned look on the other's face. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out there." Shiro frowned, reaching to rest a hand gently on Keith's shoulder. It was still a strange touch to Keith, but it was comforting nontheless.

"I'm fine. Just tired." He brushed it off as he normally did. "You've probably got lots to do to prepare, right? I'll leave you to that." Keith didn't really want Shiro to see him right now. He hated when anyone saw him feeling vulnerable. So he turned, quickly making his way to his dorm room, shutting himself inside before Shiro could protest.

* * *

Keith felt his legs weaken again as they came out of the memory, but this time his mother held him up, sliding her arms around him almost tentatively at first.

Still, she didn't ask this time. She didn't have to. Keith's feelings were extremely clear to her, and she simply smiled gently, brushing her fingers through Keith's hair with one hand.

Keith wanted to protest at the hug, but he didn't have the energy to. The memories were overwhelming, and so instead he just let her hug him, laying his head against her shoulder to almost hide away.

"Shiro."

It was barely a whisper, but his heart ached after that. He wanted to see Shiro again, so badly it hurt. But they had to complete this mission. They couldn't give up now they'd come so far.

The mission came first. Shiro would still be waiting for him when he returned.


End file.
